


Jive of a fool

by insomniafics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, I only had to paste a link on tumblr but here noooo, Listen to the song, Teacher-Student Relationship, at the end of the chapter, how tf do notes work here, it's muse, just go with the flow, no telling from me, others idk - Freeform, rated M for future chapters, seriously the song will give you something nice, some are obvious, they are super obvious, turns out I can paste links, you gotta guess who's who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniafics/pseuds/insomniafics
Summary: Chronological chapters start on Heat 5 (chapter 6). The 1st four you can take it as an intro I guess  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Heat 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronological chapters start on Heat 5 (chapter 6). The 1st four you can take it as an intro I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Two floors below  
Past that prurple door

Your usual corner  
A window and the red sun

The always quiet room full of disposable worlds  
That’s when I let you walk into my own

As years passed I’m more unsure of what even started it  
Maybe it was what I saw from myself in you

Maybe I was tired of seeing jerks trying to hit on you  
Might have been the part of me dying to know those lips

Now I can laugh at the me back then  
Who would constantly and strongly deny it  
It was me who dragged you in the first place

 

* * *

 

Fireflies (Funk Fiction remix) - Nikki Simmons 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYcCnRHuoDw

 


	2. Heat 2

That day of october I tend to recall  
You dragged me to a rooftop with a poor excuse

The wine was cheap but nice  
The food not so much  
Can’t forget that cheesy dawn

It was cheeky of you to say you’d bring soft seats the next time  
That hard brick floor?  
I didn’t really mind  
Not with your hand on top of mine  
Another day I would’ve pulled back  
That day?  
The warmth of your shoulder was all I could mind  
And maybe that faint sound of a party from two blocks afar

You squezing my hand every now and then was the second best part  
Missing a kiss?  
I didn’t really mind

It was inevitable it would come to an end  
That spur of boldness you fought so hard to maintain  
Not that I was expecting some old lady dropping the first line of Lou Bega’s Mambo number 5 to be the halting sign

May all I ever hear again is your laugh  
May you forgive me for a thought I had when I grabbed your hand to spin you around

* * *

 

Mambo no.5  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EK_LN3XEcnw&;feature=youtu.be&;t=5

 


	3. Heat 3

Cool and collected were always there whenever someone would use your name  
Not even a week since your arrival and you were beyond adored by everyone there

A club’s form was even submitted to the principal’s office one day  
The sheet with the “Sonoda Umi - official admirers” neatly written title was marked with “Rejected” that late evening  
Yet they continued it with no need of formalities

Cool and collected, both always present  
Sometimes even the knightly term was used as well  
Among both students and teachers regardless of the sex

Cool, calm  
Even I could see that from my seat in the opening ceremony  
Far far away, like I wasn’t even there

I smiled a bit when the crowd cheered after your speech  
Cool and collected plus perfect grades  
Together with that humbleness made you the best fit to be a guide

I took part in the applause

Fancy food and good wine in a restaurant whose name I can’t recall  
A bar afterwards  
Should’ve been a perfect night  
I kept a dry smile the whole time

After a few drinks and awkward goodbyes, all I wanted was a couch and not having to do this again for a very long time

Cool?  
For sure  
Collected?  
Right there I started to second guess

Excitement overboard   
Few empty seats and glasses of alcohol long laid forgotten in a tables next to the kitchen door

Cool and collected  
Sonoda Umi was [singing ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DR03cqGg40GU%26feature%3Dyoutu.be%26t%3D16&t=NjUxZDA0ZWY2MmJhZTkzODhjNDM0YWZjZmFhYzUwNWM0ZmViNjQxNixJaVVBTWlaRw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8v9fvsePsWumtovXb6Y-BQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Finsomniafics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171925235966%2Fjive-of-a-fool-heat-3&m=1)[passionally ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FR03cqGg40GU%3Ft%3D43&t=Y2NkODE4YmFlZmVmZmY1Zjg1OTI5ODAyNjc4ZTQwZjRhY2I5ZDdkMSxJaVVBTWlaRw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8v9fvsePsWumtovXb6Y-BQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Finsomniafics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171925235966%2Fjive-of-a-fool-heat-3&m=1)in the[ middle of the dancing floor](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FR03cqGg40GU%3Ft%3D118&t=MzA3MzVhYjdmNmY4MTNiNjQyMTU5MTg4ZDU3ZDAwY2RmMTgzNWJiNSxJaVVBTWlaRw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8v9fvsePsWumtovXb6Y-BQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Finsomniafics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171925235966%2Fjive-of-a-fool-heat-3&m=1)  
The crowd roared and cheered wildly, loving the display

I felt my lips tug upwards despite my tiredness

Cool?  
Definitely  
Even while being inebriate  
It was kind of unfair

Collected?  
Let’s think of something else

* * *

 

Panic! At The Disco: Death Of A Bachelor 

https://youtu.be/R03cqGg40GU?t=194


	4. Audience’s seat #3 - 1

Not even half the day  
Five, eight, twelve  
Nobody should let out so many sighs

She was even careful to do it as quietly as possible and when nobody was watching her  
Or well… almost nobody

High atop the room   
That was my spot  
A bit far away to interact but it was perfect when it came to notice bits that nobody else saw

Shoulders dropped and tensed in one corner of the hall   
A pair of soft blue eyes side glanced from the other side, still while she half pretended to be in a conversation with a troop of uniforms and leotards   
Just like the other one, trusting nobody saw

“Oi! What are you doing?” - An angry intruder announced herself.   
Almost never knocks the door  
Unlike most, she’s part of the few that have never treated this tower alike booth as if it were my calaboose

She sighed.  _Maybe it’s the water._  I pondered for a minute.

“Tch, seriously the break’s been over for 10 minutes already, which you would’ve noticed if you weren’t playing your little spying game.”

I smiled at that.

“Hmm, perhaps…” -  _No, not the time to tell what I just found out… yet._  Then I sighed myself.

“What’s so funny?” - The little intruder asked while she reclined against the wall. Turns out I chuckled as well.

After feigning a cough and with a few dodges, I managed to get the hasty one back to work below, promising to do my part from atop.

_Today is not the time_

Looking out of the windows in my tower full of cables, buttons and screens  
Mic in hand  
I let a snort rebound the 4 walls

[What an unexpected sight ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DiA1z5vXzoRg%26feature%3Dyoutu.be%26t%3D152&t=MWFiMjlkM2FmNjNmMTQwMDQzZmFhZTc0NWMxZDNiOTE4NjYxNmYzMSw3eVRkalBlTw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8v9fvsePsWumtovXb6Y-BQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Finsomniafics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171954553841%2Fjive-of-a-fool-audiences-seat-3-1&m=1)  
The pair of blue eyes now wearing a million dollar smile   
And the shoulders previously tense had finally loosen up somehow

“Ahem, let’s continue from number 4th.” - I instructed, struggling hard not to laugh.

* * *

 

Fool - cavetown

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iA1z5vXzoRg&feature=youtu.be&t=152

 


	5. Heat 4

Popular between scholars and athletes was one thing

But after that day at the bar?

Even the occultist’s club wanted to get a slice of the beauty who stole so many hearts that night

Their words, not mine

 

Festivals always tend to rise the excitement in the air

But for someone from the legal department to be that desired for it, that was quite the sight

From the library, the roof and all the way to that bench in the far left side of the garden you often sought as an escape. A crowd had always be there, no matter the place.

Flustered but always politely you rejected all of them.

Until my work-nemesis sent a familiar ginger head

 

It is usually the job of the evaluations date’s announcement to shatter a few hearts

This time the whole institute wept when the official notice came out

The occultists wore darker clothes, impressive I know

The track club ran two hours more

The chorus was a bit more obvious and kept singing covers of the Smallville’s ost

Like, all day long

My perfectly calm self?

I might have picked the hardest routine for my students that day

The drama troops in contrast were full party mode for weeks

 

And while the storm of offers had ended it seemed your discomfort was not ready to get out the house yet.

Two breeches played around in a Friday’s rehearsal break but you opted for going somewhere else.

_Finally._ I thought relieved, as if I was holding my breath ever since I heard you first sighed, all stressed and tense. A poor excuse and after leaving the chatting group, I reached for the door to chase after you.

 

“Taking a snack break?” – I asked the kneeling pair of breeches in front of the vending machine.

“Bwahhh!” – The Musketeer jumped. Retrieved her hand so fast that it got stuck in the machine’s take out door.

“Pft- I’m sorry” - I tried to apologize - “Didn’t mean to…” –  _God that was cute._ I thought as a tried to stifle my streak of chuckles.

“Ah, it’s alright.” She got up and rubbed her right arm.

That made my giggles die. She looked so tired it made me feel bad for scaring her even if it wasn’t intentional.

“Are you alright?” – No point beating around the bush, plus we don’t have much time before the break ends.  _I might not have another chance to ask._

Her eyes widened, obviously not expecting this question from me.

“Uh, yes.” – She nodded shyly.

_Always polite._  I smiled.

“Ah, forgive my rudeness, I’m-”

“Ayase-sensei from the performance department, right?” – She interrupted.

That threw me off a bit I won’t deny it, I was 100% sure she didn’t know who I am… Point for me I guess.

Actually make it two, for me succeeding and hiding a smile with a cough right there.

“That’s right, I… wasn’t expecting you to know me to be honest.”

She tilted her head slightly. “Ah, I guess you didn’t saw me back then, I went to check out your club once actually… B-by accident, I’m not good with things like body expression and such…”

_I beg to differ_. I thought to myself but let her continue anyways.

“But I liked the discipline of the class and after that I was kind of anticipating the judo club to be like that but it turned out to be nothing alike.” – She finished with another sigh.

I shook my head at that. Enough sighs, let’s fix this ball of stress, relieve those shoulders all together with that neck.

“Turn around.”

“Eh?”

“Just, do it. You’ll see.”

A bit flustered she did as I told her so.

“You could give the teen me a chat or two about what real stress looks like with the amount of tension you got here, and that’s quite something if I’m being frank here.”

“I’m not-ewhiaah!”

“See? It’s even tangible.” – Successfully stopping her rebuttal with my hands on the base of her neck? 3 points for me.

“It’s a bit of muscular therapy, it might hurt a bit but you’ll feel better afterwards so c’mon relax, you know this will be painful if you keep being tense like this.”

Another sigh, a kind of defeated one.  _Still a sigh thought._ Minus 1 point.

Stepping a bit closer my nose got to register that sweet yet fresh unfamiliar smell that it was coming from her. 5 points for her.

I moved my fingers to the middle of the back deciding to start from there and right as applied pressure she grunted.

“Whieee!”

“I told you it’d hurt a bit.” – I chuckled.  _So cute_. 8 points for her. 3 for me because I was the cause of getting that sound out.

Tracing the muscles of her back, all the way up to her shoulders she had finally loosen up a little.

Still, my hands stayed rooted right there.

“I’ll see what I can do about the clubs, I get the reason behind the excitement but this is getting out of hand.”

“Wait…” – She paused and tried to turn around but I kept her firm there.

I raised an eyebrow, “It won’t be a punishment so don’t worry, I’ll just ask the other teachers to talk some sense into them.”

“Not that… d-did you… Ugh, you did.” – She covered her face with her hands, from behind her ears were starting to turn red.

“Ah, yeah.” I answered weakly, merely biting the inside of my cheek in an attempt to hide my smile at the realization we hadn’t actually crossed paths that night.

_[*You clam the storms.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FfjDojEOiMcE%3Ft%3D151&t=ZmQ2YjhiOTFmNzQyMjVmMjM1MDJmZjU0MDU4OWY2Y2FjNDAxY2E2OCxNMkFVTEtiSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8v9fvsePsWumtovXb6Y-BQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Finsomniafics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172023336121%2Fjive-of-a-fool-heat-4&m=1)*_

The chorus.

_*And you’ve given me rest.*_

That stupid chorus had been the top of the cake ever since the drama club announced their casting and the Sonoda Umi name was in there.

_*You hold me in your hands.*_

That stupid chorus could’ve been forgiven for whatever they did the past week but not on this day.

_*You won’t let me fold.*_

It felt as if someone would’ve thrown a bucket full of cold water and it made us both snap out of whatever it was that moment.

_*You steal my heart.*_

It made me realize I was stepping on a very thin line right there, but mostly that I didn’t really care.

It gave me goosebumps.

“I-I-I should get back in ther..thanks-today-uh-yeah” – Stumbling with herself and her words the law student somehow made it back to where the door had come from.

_The law **student**._  I emphasized mentally.

_[*And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?*](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FfjDojEOiMcE%3Ft%3D214&t=ZmRjMmM5MGJkMmVjYTVhODMxOWIwY2Y4MDMxMzAxZGNhNDczODZlZixNMkFVTEtiSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8v9fvsePsWumtovXb6Y-BQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Finsomniafics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172023336121%2Fjive-of-a-fool-heat-4&m=1) _

Still hearing the song in the background go I groaned but also laughed in defeat.

Sighing a little -oh the irony of it- I grabbed something from the vending machine as well. 

_I_ _’m having a chat with Nico first._

_[*Cuz’ you’re all I want.*](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DfjDojEOiMcE%26feature%3Dyoutu.be%26t%3D236&t=ZTI5MGNkODc5ZTU0ZGRkZGZjMjkzYmE4OWNiZmUzZTQ2Mzk0NmM2OSxNMkFVTEtiSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8v9fvsePsWumtovXb6Y-BQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Finsomniafics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172023336121%2Fjive-of-a-fool-heat-4&m=1) _

_*You’re all I need.*_

_*You’re everything.*_

_*Everything.*_

_By the end of the day._ I nodded to myself as I pushed the door and made it back inside, all while I smiled helplessly and listened to a cheese –oddly too on point- 90’s band’s song.

A snort resounded in the hall and a sense of dread made its way into my head

Either I should be less obvious or master my poker face to endure the awaiting teasing from a certain work-nemesis and friend

But that was a worry for another day

* * *

 

:D

Everything - Lifehouse

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjDojEOiMcE


	6. Heat 5 -Love song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive :D.  
> So forget the previous format lol I just want to move on with this story (Also I lost my notes ripp). From now on each chapter is after the other one.

Thursday morning, the sound of chatter and the steam coming out of the coffee machine at the back of the shop was one of Eli’s favorite’s parts of the week. It meant Friday was the next day and as much as she loved planning for the upcoming end of the year performance, she also loved the days she got for herself.

The dance club was known for having crazy practices even on weekends but Fridays? That was Eli’s day.

Today? It appeared to be her torture day.

_Don’t let it get to you_. Eli kept repeating to herself, trying not to let the smirk sitting across her table get on her nerves.

[♫(Baby I’m so into you my love) ♫](https://youtu.be/iU3__pDIl5k?t=57)

“Your eye is twitching Eli-chi” -The owner of the smirk said, calmly sipping her on her drink while she tried not to laugh at her friend.

_Too late I guess._ Eli sighed in defeat, trying not to flinch at the song in the background responsible for ruining her favorite day.

[♫  (Let me be the one~) ♫ ](https://youtu.be/iU3__pDIl5k?t=160)

“Since when do they put this kind of music here?” -Eli whined behind her cup. Nozomi was still wearing that annoying smirk and she wasn’t going to let it go soon she knew that.

“Hmm?”-Nozomi lifted an eyebrow, her smile growing wider when Elichi refused to look at her. “What are you talking about? They always put whatever music is trending on”

“Riiight”-Eli played along, busying herself with her drink as to avoid looking at Nozomi.

“I’ll get one more drink, do you want anything else?” -Eli asked before leaving her seat.

“Banana muffin for me please.”

“Got it.”

And if Eli would’ve looked, she would have seen the mischievous smile replacing the smirk. She would’ve also seen the sign Nozomi made to someone outside the coffee shop.

The song came to an end and Eli left out a sigh in relief. Only to blink confusedly as to why was she being affected so much by this.

The line moved up and after shake of her head to gather herself Eli told the girl behind the counter her order.

“One chocolate muffin, one banana muffin and a large milk tea. It will be ready in a bit!” -The short haired girl cheerly confirmed her order and after Eli payed she stood aside to wait for her order.

After a brief pause of music another song began to hit, maybe Nozomi was right, kpop was always popular with college students these days after all. Yeah, that must be it. Eli nodded to herself.

“Umi-chan!” -The orange haired girl screamed, “How are you? What are you taking? Same as always?” The girl animatedly asked.

Eli saw Umi chuckling-

[♫  (When you kiss me like that, kiss me kiss me like that) ♫ ](https://youtu.be/LxVlNoJ94Oc?t=72)

-but the rest of the conversation was lost when Eli had to turn around to distract herself.

_God why are they taking so long?_ Eli tried to calm herself.

_Could’ve ordered just the drink and Nozomi’s muffin but nooo, she had to order a chocolate one for herself as well._ It meant double waiting time since they only had one microwave.

Eli was about to curse her need for chocolate when a voice interrupted her inner ramblings.

“Ayase-sensei?” Umi called next to her.

Eli somehow managed not to jump but took a step back unknowingly.

“H-hey there.” Eli said weakly.

“S-sorry if I startled you.” -Umi began, she put a hair behind her ear and Eli smiled unconsciously.

“It’s alright”

An awkward silence settled between them and Eli, not wanting to pay attention to the song tried to break it.

“So, how have you been? The play isn’t getting in the way of your studies isn’t it?”

Umi lifted her head and looked at Eli, still a bit shy but it was a start. “It’s n-not, I wouldn’t have accepted if I knew I couldn’t do it.”

“That’s good” -Eli sighed, for what she wasn’t sure.

“It’s all thanks to you.” -Umi said, looking at Eli with a determinant smile.

“Me?”

“I don’t know what you did but the other clubs stopped calling me the day after that.” Umi added, “I’m indebted to you.” Umi finished with a bow to Eli in gratitude.

It took Eli by surprise, she cleared her throat in an attempt to hide her blush even if she knew it was no use.

“It’s nothing really.” -Eli began, she was about to say something else when she noticed people were observing them, Umi still hadn’t lifted her head.

“Anyway, you don’t have to worry about that” -Eli said frantically, taking Umi by the shoulders so she would lift her head.

“B-but.” -Umi tried to protest.

It was Eli’s order announcement that made her separate herself from Umi to take the food.

“It’s fine, really.” -Eli said as she took a tray and started walking past Umi and towards her table.

As soon as she arrived at her table she knew something was off.

No smirk, no smile, no evil look behind her best friend. Even after she made a scene she was certain she was watching from afar.

“What?” -Eli asked, she took her seat and handed Nozomi her muffin.

“Hmm?” Nozomi took her dessert and looked at her confusedly.

“Something wrong?” -Eli asked. There was something up, she wasn’t buying this sudden calm look on her friend.

“Ah, it’s just… it took you so long to get just 3 things.” -Nozomi said. “Was the line that long?” -She asked faking innocence.

Eli glared at that. “No, it just takes longer when they have to prepare 2 muffins you know that.”

Nozomi started unwrapping her muffin. Still oddly calm.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Then…” And there it was, the smile, the one Eli knew this wasn’t going to end well for her. “Something kept you busy?”

“No? No...” -Eli tried.

“I mean, your order was announced 3 times and you still didn’t go for it.” Nozomi said as she took a bite of her muffin, smiling with contempt, either because of the food or at Eli’s face across the table.

_Shit_. “M-must have been to low to hear.” Eli keept trying.

“I heard it from here.” Nozomi smiled pleased.

“Well, then you must have super hearing powers.” -Eli said between gritted teeth, taking a sip from her tea.

Nozomi chuckled but decided to let her friend have a break. “Or you might be easily distracted.”

She pouted but other than that they both ate their breakfast in silence.

“I’ll be leaving first, gotta bring some stuff form the storage room before practice starts.” -Eli said as she got up, ready to leave and throw out the drink and muffin’s trash.

“Oh sure, I’ll see ya later. Also it was 6 times.” Nozomi said with a smile.

“What?” Eli turned around.

Nozomi smiled wider. “It was 6 times your order was called not 3.”

Eli blushed hard, she didn’t bother replying this time and just dropped the empty tray before she left. Muttering cruses in Russian on her way out.

“You are evil.” -Nico said nonchalantly with her chair back to back to Nozomi's.

“My my, I have no idea what you are talking about.” -Nozomi said without turning around.

“And I’m the Queen of England.” -Nico scoffed.

“My, such honor! May I dare to ask, will your highness be so kind into lending a hand later?” Nozomi asked dramatically.

“Wait, so you are planning something after all?” -Nico asked incredulous.

“Of course I am.” Nozomi answered almost offended. “So, what do you say your highness?”

Nico sighed. “Fine, but just because I don’t trust you to hold back.”

“Good, I’ll let you know the details later when I gather everyone, see you around Nico-chi”. And Nozomi was gone with that.

Leaving a confused Nico on her seat.  _Everyone??_   She repeated both intrigued and scared, just what was Nozomi planning this time?


	7. Heat 6-Coat

The end of the year party was something everyone always looked forward to.

Even if the alcohol was controled -against Nozomi's wishes- nobody wanted to repeat that dreadfull night when Nozomi got that misterious booze most likely coming from the underworld.

It was at the end of the semester, right after finals so most of the students had already left except for the ones in the arts department, the teachers and a few others.

For Nozomi, the party was a chance to have fun trolling around. Mostly around Nico or an unfortunate student's soul.

For Eli, it meant standing a persistent science professor that didn't seem to get a hint that Eli wasn't interested.

"I have to say your cast this year has a new feeling, they are lucky to have your guidance Ayase-sensei" - The woman in front of Eli said.

Eli instead of answering, took a sip from her soda and pretended to scan the crowd. _Really who wears lab coats to a party... Her boss is even here dancing on the floor and he brought casual clothes_ \- Eli thought as she tried to keep herself from yawning.

Eli was rather tired but Nozomi had insisted for her to come. She only accepted to not leave all the chaperoning to Nico. Sure everyone was an adult but there were still a few that tended to go overboard... Nozomi being one of them.

An awkward cough brought Eli back from her thoughts. "Ayase-sensei?" - The woman stared at Eli.

"Yes?"

"Would you like a drink?" - The lab professor pointed at Eli's empty soda.

"Ah, no thank you, I'm good" - Eli drily answered.

The woman nodded and walked towards the bar. Eli let out a sigh when she was out of ear range. Being cold but still polite, it was more tiring than Eli would admit.

As Eli glanced at her watch at the inside of her wrist, she opted to call it a day. The place would close in 1 hour anyways. Nico could handle that, probably.

She scanned the crowd for said tiny person, just to at least let her know she was leaving early.

She didn't need to look for too long. _Tiny but not exactly the unnoticed type_ \- Eli chuckled to herself as she walked towards a small crowd that was listening to one of Nico's tour stories.

"I'm telling you! Me and Britney? BFF!!! That stands for best friends forever btw" - Nico said with a proud smile.

She was about to start another story when she spotted Eli.

"Oh, Eli!" - She greeted. "What!! Going home?" - Nico asked over the loud music.

Eli nodded and waved goodbye when Nico stopped her.

"Wait! I know somone that can give you a ride!" - Nico shouted.

"That's not necessary!" - Eli shouted back.

"Nonsense!" - Nico said as she scanned the rest of the bar until she saw what she was looking for. "Ah, Hey! You!"

Nico grabbed Eli and dragged her towards the one person Eli had somehow been able to avoid all night. Eli even thought she hadn't come to the party until now.

Nico spoke to her to a distance Eli couldn't hear for the music was louder at this part of the bar. A few nods were exchanged and Nico came back to Eli.

"She'll give you a ride, she's leaving now and your house is on her route anyways!" - Nico shouted to Eli's ear.

Eli looked over Umi who was saying goodbye to her friends and then turned towards Nico who for some reason was biting her cheek. It made her face look weird.

After Eli nodded Nico headed back towards her group.

Umi appeared to her side wearing that soothing smile of hers and opened her mouth to talk but instead made a sign towards the door.

Eli offered a smile too and after nodding in agreement they headed towards the exit. Away from the party and its noise.

* * *

 

"Sorry for the inconvenience." -Eli said as she put on her seat belt. "You can just leave me at the station if you'd like." She offered.

Umi having just finished adjusting her seatbelt, raised her head to look at Eli confusedly.

"It's alright, I'm headed that ways anyways." -Umi said as she moved on to adjust the mirrors.

Turning on the engine Umi took a moment and stared at Eli's unusual attire, a white sweatter and jeans, she even had her hair down instead of the usual ponytail. Umi was lucky Eli was busy staring at her phone.

"It's quite alright actually." -Umi muttered too low for Eli to hear.

"Hmm? You said something?" -Eli asked glancing from her phone.

"Ah, you can turn of the radio if you'd like." -Umi answered in panic.

"Hmm... do you mind if I put some music instead?" -Eli asked. "The radio is quite annoying at this hour."

"It is isn't?" -Umi chuckled. "Go ahead."

While Eli struggled with the bluetooth, Umi drove them towards the main road, heading towards the heart of the city. Buildings became bigger and soon they took part in the traffic that always happened at any night near christmas.

After a few minutes Eli was able to sync her phone with the radio. She did take a bit more to pick a song. _What would someone like Umi will like? -_ She wondered.

In the end she didn't want to extend the awkward silence that settled between them so she chose one of the songs she usually puts when she wants to relax.

[♫ (CIKI-SYNDROME)♫](https://youtu.be/RMV3mxC3380)

The green light hit and Eli opts to look outside the window, watching passerbys hurriedly walking in the middle of the light snowfall.

"Nice song." -Umi commented. "I didn't think this is what you'd listen to to be honest." -She added as she moved to a side, ready to turn to the right.

Eli lifted an eyebrow amusedly. "Did you think that I only listen to ballets perhaps?"

Umi flinched at that. "Well... no, maybe... just a bit?" -Umi answers a bit guilty.

It makes Eli chuckle... She doesn't know why but teasing Umi always comes naturally when the two of them talk.

"It's alright, I get that a lot." -Eli says with a smile.

Umi lets out a breath of relief at that and as the green light hits she takes the right turn. The traffic gets lighter and for the rest of the trip to Eli's home they continue with the small conversations.

"You can pull over there" -Eli told Umi. The trip was about two hours but felt shorter than she wanted to.

Eli lived in a quiet but cozy neighborhood, closed to outsiders by two huge metal doors.

"Ah wait, I can take you to your door." -Umi offered when she saw Eli unbutton her seatbelt.

"Eh? ah don't worry about it, it's just a short walk from here." -Eli said with a look outside.

"Still, it's snowing." -Umi insisted with a serious face.

Eli conceded with a chuckle. "Alright, just pull down the window so the guard can see me."

As Eli had told Umi, it was indeed a short walk from the door. Just 5 doors to the right.

"Close indeed." -Umi sighed a bit embarrassed.

"Even better if I walk less in the snow though, thank you." -Eli said, trying to lift Umi's spirits.

"N-no problem." -Umi replied, her cheeks were faintly pink but to Eli it was possibly the cold weather's fault... Totally the weather's fault.

Their second awkward silence of the night settled and Eli decided to break it by unlocking the door, which made Umi look at her in hurry.

"Wait! Take my coat!" -Umi said out of nowhere.

Eli stared confusedly at the coat Umi was holding in front of her. And just as she was about to refuse, the cold breeze from the open door hit them both.

Whether it was the tiredness or their nice short trip -it was perhaps that one drink she had hours ago- Eli wasn't sure why that simple offer had made her so happy that night.

Eli took the coat and it wasn't until she was inside the house that Umi drove away.

Unsurprisingly, the coat had Umi's scent.

 _Lemon_ -Eli concluded with a smile after bringing the coat close to her nose.  
She also noticed another smell she recognized immediatly.

As Eli searched the coat's pockets, she found the source of the other smell and ate it without a second thought.

It was not her favorite brand but she hadn't eaten anything sweet today, her brain acted before she could even register that the candy was in Umi's coat to begin with.

A sense of guilt settled as she swallowed the chocolate. Leaving her bag by the entrance, she walked towards the kitchen and opened her secret stash next to the tea.

"I guess... I can always put another one when I return the coat" -Eli said with an chuckle and a possibly way too obvious smile.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
